1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile-body navigation system, a navigation apparatus, and a server apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a car navigation apparatus uses map information saved in a storage medium such as a hard disc and the like that is incorporated in the apparatus to carry out navigation operation (e.g., see JP-A-1996-95488, JP-A-1993-142994, JP-A-1993-272983, JP-A-1995-55484, and JP-A-2007-255996).
However, in the conventional car navigation apparatus, there is a problem that it is necessary to store all the map information in the storage medium and the capacity of the storage medium becomes very large. Besides, the map information cannot be updated everyday, and it is hard to always use the latest map information to carry out navigation. In addition, because the entire map information is saved in the storage medium, there is a risk that the entire map information is illegally duplicated.